Pucca and Garu Funny Love Fan Fiction
by ppgrrb1997
Summary: Everything has changed. Garu and Abyo are 18 now while Pucca and Ching are 16. Ching and Abyo are dating, Pucca is still chasing Garu and Garu is still running from Pucca. But his feelings might be changing. Will he fall in love with Pucca? Am I going to stop writing the scripts in class so I don't get in trouble and this taken away from me? Find out now. No for the last one : .
1. Chapter 1

Pucca and Garu- Funny Love Fan Fiction by ~ppgrrb1997

Chapter 1

(This is my first fan fiction with the characters from Pucca. So since it is a fan fiction I can make them do what ever I want, will you know what I mean. If you guys don't like it, I don't care. I like it the way it is and I am proud of it. Sorry if that sounded mean.)

5 years had past and everything was still the same. Well, almost everything was the same. Abyo and Ching started dating 2 years ago. Pucca was still chasing Garu and Garu was still running from Pucca. But that's not what changed. They all grew and matured. Ching and Pucca were 16. Garu and Abyo were 18.

Ching started wearing her hair down once in awhile. She was still wearing the same color outfit but not the same outfit. Her shirt had no sleeves and her pants were short, like to her knees. Won, the little white chicken, was still on her head. She changed from that red flower that was in her hair to a blue flower. (I think there are blue flowers)

Abyo didn't change much. He still ripped off his shirts everytime he saw the ladies watching him. That caused Ching to get mad. His hair was now standing up and looked a lot thicker. He still wore his black apprentice ninja outfit. He also had some muscles now.

Pucca was still wearing that same red shirt, but instead of a shirt it was a dress. It went to her knees. The sleeves were gone as well. She wore knee length black boots instead of the black pants. Her was still in the buns, but she let the ribbons hang. She had a great shape now.

Garu stopped wearing the ninja jumpsuit and the hood. He now wore a black shirt with a red heart on it. He also wore black jeans. His hair was still in the pigtails but they were loose and hanging now. He also had some muscle now, faster but not fast enough to out run Pucca, starting to talk a little more, and he was also growing some feelings for Pucca, which he thought was weird since he never had those feelings for her before.

Garu heard a giggle coming from behind him. 'Oh no. It can't be.' he thought. He heard the giggle again and he started running.

"Garu!" yelled a familiar voice.

Garu didn't stop running til he got to the safety of his house.

He heard footsteps walking away from his house and looked out his window. 'She's gone.' he thought. He sighed in relief. 'That girl is getting even more crazy even though she has gotten older and matured a little.' Garu thought. He got under his covers and started to fall asleep. But while he was sleeping he had a dream of Pucca.

The next day would have been like any other day, if Pucca had been chasing Garu. But sadly, she didn't. She was in her room almost all day getting the decorations for the Christmas Fair. She was hoping Garu would ask her to go. 'But he doesn't like me and if I try to ask him he will just run like he always does.' Pucca thought.

Uncle Dumpling called Pucca downstairs to help with the orders.

To Be Continued

(Sorry guys, but I have school in the morning. I will type the other chapter tomorrow before school.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Pucca and Garu- Funny Love Fan Fiction by ~ppgrrb1997

Chapter 2

Pucca was setting tables when Garu came in. He sat down at his usual spot expecting Pucca to run up to him and try to kiss him. Which, of course, she did.

She gave him a big kiss on his cheek. "Hi, Garu." she smiled.

Garu rolled his eyes. "Hi, Pucca."

"How are you?"

"I'm good."

Pucca hugged him. "Are you going to the Christmas Fair?"

"No." said Garu. He was trying to get out of her hug. "I don't like going to Fair's that much anymore."

Pucca let him go. "Oh." She stood up. "Well, I better go help my uncles. Bye." she skipped off into the kitchen.

Garu watched her. 'What was that about?' he thought. He ate his noodles and left for his house. He ran into Abyo, who was showing off to all his fan girls.

Abyo ripped off his shirt. "Hi-ya!" he yelled. "Like what you see, ladies?" The girls cheered and screamed.

Garu went over to Abyo and dragged him away. "Garu, what are you doing!?"

"Saving you from a beating if Ching saw that."

Abyo blinked. "Oh...Thanks. She has gotten a lot stronger."

Garu stopped dragging Abyo. "Be careful. One day, she will kill you." He started walking again but stopped when he saw Pucca walking with Ching.

Pucca didn't notice Garu or Abyo. She was talking to Ching. "Maybe I should give up on him. He doesn't have the same feelings for me." Pucca sighed.

"You can't give up, Pucca. I didn't give up on Abyo and now we're dating." said Ching. She put a hand on Pucca's shoulder. "Let's get some noodles. That will cheer you up." Ching smiled.

Pucca smiled and looked at her best friend. "Let's go." They ran back to the Goh-rong resturtant.

Abyo watched the girls. "She didn't notice you." He looked at Garu. "She always notices you."

Garu nodded. 'I wonder if she's mad at me.' he thought. Garu started thinking of what he could have done. 'But what did I do to make her mad at me?'

To Be Continued 


	3. Chapter 3

Pucca and Garu- Funny Love Fan Fiction by ~ppgrrb1997

Chapter 3

Pucca hadn't tried to kiss Garu in a week. She was still finishing the decorations for the Fair, which was in 3 days, also on Christmas Eve, andshe was almost done.

Garu was getting some peace and quiet for once, but he hated it. He was so use Pucca trying to kiss him all the time. 'She must be mad at me' Garu thought. He was laying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. "But what did I do?" he said.

The next day, Garu went to the Goh-rong for some noodles. Instead of the usual greeting, kissing and hugging, he was expecting from Pucca, he got a 'hi' and his usual noodles.

"Pucca, are you mad at me?" Garu asked when Pucca had brought him his noodles.

Pucca looked at him and smiled. "No. I have been busy with the decorations for the Christmas Fair. Enjoy your noodles, Garu." she said and left.

'She's mad at me.' Gary thought. He ate his noodles in silence.

Garu left after awhile. Pucca was in her room. She watched him walk back to his house. Pucca sighed. "He knows there is no way that I can be mad at him." she said.

Ching and Abyo saw what had happened with Pucca and Garu. "I wonder what's going on with them." Abyo said.

"Pucca thinks she should stop chasing Garu around since he doesn't have the same feelings for her as she does for him." Ching said. She looked at Abyo. "And I'm guess Garu misses her sneaking up on him."

"How? He would always run from her when she did that."

"Maybe he does like her but doesn't want to admit it."

Abyo shrugged. "You could be right." He looked at Ching. "What should we do?"

Ching smiled. "We should get them together."

"How would we do that? They are bearly talking to each other. Pucca stays here most of the time working on the decorations and Garu is always practicing."

Ching sighed and looked at him. "Sometimes you can be real clueless, Abyo." He looked at her with a blink expression. "I will help Pucca with the decorations and talk her into going to the Fair. You can spar with Garu and talk to him about who he likes and try to talk him into going to the Fair. Maybe they will get together on Christmas Eve." Ching put her hands together. "That would be so romantic."

Abyo raised an eyebrow. "I thought it was romantic when I asked you out after the fight with Tobe when I said I loved you thinking that we were going to die?"

Ching looked at him. "It was. But Christmas Eve and Christmas are also romantic, sweetie." She kissed his cheek. "Now let's get them together."

"Yeah." said Abyo. He left to go find Garu.

"Good luck." Ching yelled. She went upstairs to Pucca's room.

Ching knocked on Pucca's door. "Pucca, can I come in?"

"Sure."

Ching opened the door and went over to her best friends bed. "Need some extra help?"

Pucca smiled and nodded.

Ching helped Pucca with the decorations. After 5 or 10 minutes of silence, except for the chirping from the grass hopper, Ching asked Pucca about the Fair. "Are going to go?"

"I might go for a little bit but I wouldn't stay long. The Christmas Fair is kind of getting boring now." laughed Pucca. Ching couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Remember last year when Abyo got stuck in the House of Mirrors?" Pucca nodded and laughed. "That was so funny. We had to go back and look for him."

"Which caused Garu to get lost." They both laughed. "Maybe I should go to the Christmas Fair this year. It could be more fun like last year." said Pucca.

Ching hugged her. "Yay."

To Be Continued Next is Garu and Abyo. 


	4. Chapter 4

Pucca and Garu- Funny Love Fan Fiction by ~ppgrrb1997

Chapter 4

Abyo was walking to Garu's house when he almost got hit in the stomach by Garu. "Whoa. Slow your horse, Charlie."

Garu raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here? I thought you were on a date with Ching?"

"She's with Pucca. Plus I thought we could spar. We haven't done it in a long time." said Abyo. He got in fighting position. "What do you say?"

Garu turned around and started walking towards his house. "Not in the mood, Abyo."

Abyo's mouth dropped open. "But you always want to spar, Garu." He ran up to him and walked with him. "What's wrong with you? Are you sick?"

Garu looked at his friend and shook his head.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Garu, we have been best friends for a long time now. It's easy to til when you are lying and right now, you are. So tell me what's wrong?" He made puppy dog eyes. "I am your friend right?"

Garu looked forward. "I'm not telling you."

"Fine. I guess you don't want to know why Pucca has stopped chasing after you." Garu stopped walking and so did Abyo. 'So he does miss having her chase him. Let's see what else I can get him to confess to.' Abyo thought.

Garu looked at him. "Why would I care about that?"

Abyo shrugged. "Well you have been looking like you have been missing it."

"I haven't been missing it, I'm just too use to it." Garu started walking again. "But why has she stopped chasing me?"

Abyo started walking beside him. "Because you don't have the same feelings for her as she has for you." He smiled. "Why would you care, Garu? You always ran from her anyway."

Garu tired not to blush. "I don't care. I just thought she was mad at me."

"Then you haven't heard about it yet?" Abyo said acting kind of surprised.

Garu looked at him. "What are you talking about? Haven't heard about what?" he asked his best friend.

"Pucca is dating that rich dude. (Me: From the episode Prince No-So Charming. I forgot his name.) I guess she really has stopped chasing you."

Garu stopped walking. "Dating? Rich dude?"

Abyo looked at him. "Why? Do you love Pucca?" he asked straight forward.

"Of course I love her even if she does drive me crazy!" yelled Garu. He realized what he said.

Abyo laughed. "Dude, you fell for it. Pucca isn't dating anyone. She hates that guy for putting you on that little island."

Garu got mad. "You tricked me?" Abyo nodded. Garu calmed down a little. "Who's plan was this? Pucca's or Ching's?"

"Hey, I could have come up with this plan." Garu looked at him. "But Ching did. She is with Pucca trying to get her to go to the Fair."

Garu walked into his house. "Well, I'm not going to the Fair. After what happened last year."

"Come on that was funny."

"Pucca and Ring Ring fighting to the death is not funny. Ring Ring's hair needed to be fixed and Pucca was upset til New Year's Day."

"Come on. If you don't come with me, I will be defenseless against the girls. I don't want that. Please come."

Garu sighed. "If I say yes, will you let me close my door?" Abyo nodded. "Fine. I'll go. See ya later." He closed his door.

Abyo left and went to find Ching to tell her what Garu told him.

To Be Continued I'm getting better at this aren't I? 


	5. Chapter 5

Pucca and Garu- Funny Love Fan Fiction by ~ppgrrb1997

Chapter 5

Soon the Christmas Fair had come. When they got there, Pucca was so excited to see all her decorations up. Garu, Abyo, and Ching were surprised that there wasn't a single picture of Pucca kissing Garu like she always did. They didn't say anything though.

Ching was looking at some cute stuffed animals for some games. "Hey, Pucca? Look at these." said Ching. She pointed at a cute stuffed cat that looked like Yani, Pucca's pink cat, and Mio, Garu's black cat. "That looks like Yani and Mio."

"Huh?" said Garu. He walked over to them and looked at what they were looking at. 'It does look like Yani and Mio.' he thought.

"Maybe you should get it for them, Pucca." said Ching.

Pucca looked up at the game. You had to knock all the bottle down. "Okay."

30 seconds later they were walking to a ride and Pucca had the Yani and Mio stuffed cats. "Dang. I thought you would have destroyed that place, Pucca." said Abyo. Ching punched him in his arm. "Ow. What was that for?" He rubbed his arm.

"Say sorry to Pucca. She can be strong sometimes but she can control it." said Ching.

Pucca looked at Abyo and Chng. "It's okay. I almost destroyed it last year when I was fighting Ring Ring." she smiled. "Let's just enjoy this night."

Garu looked at Pucca. 'She sure is calmer then ever. Maybe Abyo was telling the truth, she has stopped chasing me.' Garu thought.

Pucca looked at Garu. "What ride do you want to go on, Garu?"

Garu looked around. "Any one I guess. But if we go in the House of Mirrors, Abyo is staying outside. If he see's his reflection like last year, we might all get lost looking for him." Everyone but Abyo laughed.

"Well, excuse me. It's hard not to look at ones self when they see them in any kind of mirror. I looked even more stunning in those mirrors."

Pucca and Ching laughed. "At least can we go on the Ferris Wheel first?" asked Ching. She looked at Abyo. "We haven't been on it since we were little."

"That sounds like fun." said Pucca. She looked at Ching. "Let's go."

"Race ya boys there." said the girls. They got in running position. Everyone stopped and looked at them.

"Your on." said the boys. They got in running position. Everyone moved out of the way and made a path to the Ferris Wheel.

"They know us all to well." said Pucca, Ching, Abyo, and Garu. They all ran to the Ferris Wheel.

In a minute Pucca was at the line then Garu, Ching, and Abyo. "I won." said Pucca.

"You always win." whined Abyo. Ching kissed him on the cheek. "Never mind. I'm good."

Pucca giggled. Garu looked at her. 'She really has changed. But I kind of miss the old Pucca just a little bit.' Garu thought. He smiled a little. "Good job, Pucca."

"Thanks."

"Next." said the man at the Ferris wheel. Pucca, Garu, Ching, and Abyo went up. "Sorry. This is a new Ferris Wheel. 2 to a seat."

Ching grabbed Abyo and pulled him into the seat. "You guys take the next one." she said.

"Um, okay?" said Pucca and Garu. 


	6. Chapter 6

Pucca and Garu- Funny Love Fan Fiction by ~ppgrrb1997

Chapter 6

Garu and Pucca got in the next seat. Abyo and Ching were watching them. "I hope this works, Ching."

"Don't worry. It will." said Ching with big smile on her face.

Pucca and Garu just sat there in silence. Which was weird for Pucca. After a few minutes, Pucca said something. "I'm not mad at you, Garu. I just thought you would like some time without me chasing you." Pucca smiled.

Garu looked at her. "Well, since you have been chasing me since I got here, I have gotten use to it. You have helped ,e a lot and pushed me to this level because you chased me." he said and smiled. "And it has been boring without getting chased."

Pucca smiled and nodded. "Okay." She looked down at Yani stuffed cat and handed it to Garu. "Can you give this to Mio?"

Garu nodded and looked at it. "At least this time, he won't shred it since it looks like Yani." he chuckled.

They got on all the rides and soon it was time to go but Ching and Abyo were determined to get Pucca and Garu together. Well, mostly Ching. They stopped walking and were looking at the front entrance to the House of Mirrors.

"I'm not going in there. Abyo will get lost again." said Garu.

"Then you and Pucca can go in." said Abyo.

"And I will go with you as well." smiled Ching.

Pucca looked at the both of them. "What are you guys doing?"

Garu did the same thing. "Seriously. I bet that when we go in there, your going to leave us, Ching. We are not going in there." He was standing beside Pucca and they were under a tree branch.

Ching giggled and Abyo chuckled. "What's so funny?" asked Pucca and Garu.

Ching and Abyo pointed up. "Look up and you'll see." they said.

Pucca and Garu looked. Their faces started to turn red. They were standing under a mistletoe that was tied to the tree branch that they were under. (How did they not see that?) Garu was backing up when Abyo stopped him. Garu looked at him. "You told me the truth, now prove it, dude."

Abyo pushed him back towards Pucca. "Later, Abyo, your a dead man." Garu said.

Pucca smiled a little. "It's fine. He doesn't have to." Everyone looked at her. "I'm going to head home anyway. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day. Bye." She said and walked home.

'Okay. I do not like this Pucca anymore.' Garu thought. He ran to Pucca's house.

Pucca's House

Pucca was in her bed, wide awake. She was about to get up but she heard her window open and someone come into her room. She froze in her bed. 'Is someone breaking in?' she thought. The person walked over to her bed. 'Please don't hurt me.' Pucca thought.

"Pucca are you still awake?" asked a familiar voice. It sounded like Garu's voice.

Pucca turned over and sure enough it was Garu. "I never thought it would be you breaking into my room one day." she said playfully.

Garu looked at her. "Are you okay cause you have been acting like your mad at me for something?" he asked.

"I'm not mad at you, Garu. I just have stopped chasing you. I know you don't feel the same for me." Pucca sat up and smiled. "But it took so long for me to realize it."

Garu sighed and sat on her bed. "There is something I have to tell you, Pucca." Pucca stopped smiling and looke at him. "I guess that I haven't been honest with you."

"What's wrong?"

'How can I tell you?' Garu thought. He looked out her opened window.

"Garu, what is it?"

Garu looked at her. 'It's now or never.' He looked at her eyes and...

To Be Continued Did I give you a cliff hanger? Mwhaaaa I'm so evil.  
What do you think he will do? 


	7. Chapter 7

Pucca and Garu- Funny Love Fan Fiction by ~ppgrrb1997

Chapter 7

Hey everyone. ppgrrb1997 here. I hope you are ready to find out what happens next. Well, let's find out together. Where left off.

Garu looked at Pucca. 'It's now or never.' he thought. Garu looked at Pucca's eyes, leaned in, and...kissed her! On the lips! (Glad you waited, huh?)

Pucca's eyes widened. SHe couldn't believe what Garu did, neither could he. He pulled back after awhile, or few seconds, and said, "I do have the same feelings for you but I didn't want to admit it. Then you stopped chasing me and I thought you were mad at me for something. It was boring when I had peace and quiet."

Pucca blinked. 'He really does have the same feelings for me.' she thought. Pucca smiled. "So after a week of peace and quiet , the thing you wanted more than anything, was getting boring to you?" Garu blushed and nodded. "And it cause you to break into my room and tell me this?"

"Uh, well, I guess."

Pucca couldn't help but giggle. "Hey, what's so funny?" he asked.

Pucca stopped for a minute and looked at him. "That's just not like you."

"It's not my fault." Garu said. He looked away.

Pucca smiled and looked at him. "I never said it was a bad thing, Garu. It's just different." She hugged him. "It's a good thing."

Garu looked at her and smiled. "Okay."

Pucca let him go. "You should get going though. It's almost morning and it my uncles find you up here we are both in trouble." she said.

Garu stood up. "Yeah. See ya later." He was about to leave when he turned around and kissed Pucca one last time before he went to the window. "Bye, Pucca." Garu said and he climbed out the window and went towards his house.

Pucca had hearts floating up from her head. "He really does love me." she said.

To Be Continued There is still more to come, so stay tuned for more chapters of Pucca and Garu- Funny Love Fan Fiction. 


	8. Chapter 8

Pucca and Garu- Funny Love Fan Fiction by ~ppgrrb1997

Chapter 8

Soon Pucca was back to chasing Garu. She and him haven't told anybody about what happened between them after the Christmas Fair. Buy now it was Christmas Day. Yay!

Garu was running from Pucca when he ran into Abyo. "Garu! Where have you been!?" he yelled as Garu past him followed by Pucca. "oh. I guess Ching's plan worked after all."

Pucca caught up with Garu and kissed him. After she kissed him she heard the lunch bell from Goh-rong. "Lunch Time, Pucca!" Yelled Uncle Dumpling.

"Yay!" yelled Pucca. She ran back to the Goh-rong.

Garu watched her and smiled. 'There's the Pucca I know and love.' thought Garu. He ran to the Goh-rong to eat lunch.

When he got there, he saw Pucca, Ching, and Abyo sitting at their table eating lunch together. Ching looked up and waved Garu over. He walked over and sat across from Pucca. "So Pucca is chasing you again?" asked Ching.

Garu nodded.

"How did that happen? I thought you didn't have any feelings for her." said Abyo.

Garu blushed a little. Pucca looked at him and said. "We just talked about it. Is that so bad?"

"Not at all." said Ching.

Garu looked at Pucca. Pucca smiled and ate her noodles. 'They don't need to know anything else.' she thought. 


End file.
